leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 09
Hindernisse für ein Rückspiel werden ausgeräumt ;Noxus reagiert auf die Zwangslage des Mönchs :Quinton Groat berichtet aus Noxus Die tragischen Neuigkeiten über den Shojin-Mönch, der selbst jetzt noch leidet, lösten in ganz Runeterra einen Schock aus. Zuhauf erreichen Blumen und Genesungswünsche das Shojin-Kloster. In allen Stadtstaaten wurden öffentliche Mahnwachen abgehalten und Hunderte von Briefen wurden an die Kriegsakademie gesandt, die diese um Intervention im Interesse des Mönchs ersuchen. Dieses Ereignis ist herzzerreißend, doch das Maß an öffentlicher Reaktion, die ein einzelner Mann auslösen kann, ist inspirierend. Heute, inmitten all dieser aufgewühlten Emotionen, hat das Oberkommando von Noxus eine überwältigende Erklärung abgegeben. Kanzler Malek Hawkmoon, der Offizier des Oberkommandos von Noxus, der mit der Aufsicht über die noxische Präsenz in Ionia betraut ist, gab diese Stellungnahme ab, nachdem er von einer eilig einberufenen Konferenz in Noxus zurückkehrte: „Nach eingehender Beratung mit meinen Kollegen im Oberkommando haben wir entschieden, diese schmerzliche Situation in unsere eigenen Hände zu nehmen und dem Volk Valorans etwas Frieden zu bringen. Bevor ich nähere Einzelheiten nenne, möchte ich auf einige Kommentare eingehen, die bezüglich unserer Präsenz in Ionia abgegeben wurden.“ „Es wurde gesagt, Noxus sei eine herzlose, imperialistische Kriegsmaschine. Es wurde unterstellt, wir seien der Sitz des Bösen. Ich möchte euch versichern, dass wir Familien, ein Zuhause und Kinder haben, genauso wie jeder andere, und unsere Soldaten in Ionia vermissen die Ihren sehr. Unser Unternehmen dort war zum Wohle der Ionier. Der Krieg hat in diesen südlichen Provinzen eine Spur der Trümmer und der Unordnung hinterlassen. Wir haben unsere eigenen, wertvollen Ressourcen aufgebracht, um wieder aufzubauen, was verloren gegangen war, und die ‚Reichtümer, die wir nun ausbeuten‘, sind weit davon entfernt, das auszugleichen, was wir im Rahmen dieser Bemühungen investiert haben.“ „Noxus ist in der Tat eine Kriegsmaschine. Dies erfüllt uns mit Stolz, nicht mit Scham. Unsere Söhne setzen im Streben nach Vortrefflichkeit ihre Leben aufs Spiel. Wir respektieren jene, die uns auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen, viel zu sehr, als dass wir sie als Kinder oder Schwächere behandeln würden. Falls man sich Noxus entgegenstellt, wird man als gleichrangiger Gegner betrachtet und nicht mit Almosen bedacht, denn dies wäre die größte Beleidigung unter wahren Kriegern. Es ist eine Schande, mit einem Gegner die Klingen zu kreuzen und dann „Unterdrückung“ zu schreien, wenn man besiegt wurde. Ionia wurde die Gelegenheit gegeben, ohne Gewalt zu kapitulieren, wie allen Nationen, auf welche die edlen Truppen Noxus’ treffen. Sie haben abgelehnt und sie haben verloren. Ich frage mich, ob die Öffentlichkeit ebenso reagierte, verlangte Noxus nach Entschädigung für die Söhne, die es beim ionischen Überfall verloren hat.“ „Nun, wie ich sagte, hat sich Noxus entschieden, zu tun, was in seiner Macht steht, um Valoran Frieden zu bringen, auch wenn uns nichts als Drohungen und Verleumdungen entgegengebracht wurden, seit der Protest des Mönchs einsetzte. Das Blut in den Adern der Noxier ist mit dem Duft des Schlachtfeldes vermischt und Noxier verstecken sich nicht hinter der Politik. Eines möchte ich klarstellen: die Edikte der Liga der Legenden in Frage zu stellen, ist nicht nur ungesetzlich, sondern es untergräbt auch ein System, das Runeterra vor dem Untergang bewahrt hat. Trotzdem ist es unser Recht, Ionia das Rückspiel zu gewähren, bevor die vereinbarte Zeit abgelaufen ist, und wir haben sein Ersuchen vernommen. Falls es Ionias Wunsch ist, gegen Noxus auf den Richtfeldern anzutreten, um über das Schicksal der südlichen Provinzen zu entscheiden, nehmen wir die Bedingungen an und ermuntern es dazu, seine besten Krieger in die Schlacht zu schicken.“ Unmittelbar nach Hawkmoons Rede haben Ionias Älteste eine Versammlung einberufen und versprochen, dass schon sehr bald eine offizielle Antwort folgen wird. Der Meister des Metalls ;Mordekaiser und Zhauns Techma-Tune-Szene :Jace P. Prest berichtet aus Zhaun Tief in den Armenvierteln von Zhaun, wo die Rinnsale von techmaturgischen Abfallprodukten grün leuchten, findet man alle Arten widerlicher Charaktere: die Anrüchigen, die Benachteiligten und die Desillusionierten. Sie sind die Heimat finsterer Hinterhof-Zauberer und Schimmer-Abhängiger – all das, was Kritiker als Nebenprodukt Zhauns rasend schneller und rücksichtsloser Forschungsanstrengungen beschreiben. Doch trotz (oder auch gerade wegen) der vielen negativen Bilder, die man mit Zhauns Slums in Zusammenhang bringt, wagen sich jene, die den Nervenkitzel suchen, regelmäßig in diese dunklen Straßen vor. Jede Woche wird ihre Zahl größer, und alle kommen aus nur einem Grund: der unbestreitbaren Anziehungskraft von Zhauns techmaturgischer Untergrund-Musikszene. Seit Jahren behaupten „Techma-Tune“-Musiker mit von techmaturgischen Erweiterungen auf Höchstleistung getrimmten Instrumenten und ihrem eigensinnigen, jammernden Klang ihren Platz in zhaunitischen Gasthäusern. Wer mit der Zeit und der Szene mitgehen will, versammelt sich in Scharen, um den Kreationen von Bands wie „The Hexbenders“, „Yordle Mothership“ oder „Tainted Nexus“ zu lauschen. Zum Preis eines billigen (und aus fragwürdigen Zutaten zusammengebrauten) Getränks kann jeder Reisende sich durch die Menge der Zuhörer bis an den Bühnenrand vorschieben, um diese talentierten Gruppen spielen zu sehen. Auch wenn die Techma-Tune-Bewegung lange Zeit außerhalb von Zhaun unbekannt war, erregte nun ein neuer Star das Interesse an diesem Musikstil auch über Zhaus Grenzen hinaus und erreicht so die Herzen und Gedanken zahlloser Valoraner. In den letzen Monaten hat Mordekaiser, der Meister des Metalls und Champion der Liga, als Gitarrist der Band „Pentakill“ Zhauns Bühnen mit unübertroffener Wirkung erobert. Seine sinisteren, hämmernden Rhythmen ergreifen seine Anhänger tief in ihrem Inneren. Ein Fan sagte: „Seine Saiten sprechen die Qual meiner Existenz an.“ Ein anderer euphorisch: „Ich weiß, dass tief unter dieser Rüstung ein gebrochenes Herz wie das meine schlägt. Mordekaiser, ich liebe dich!“ Wir hatten das Privileg, kurz mit dem Liga-Kämpfer und Rockstar zu sprechen: JP: Mordekaiser, sowohl in als auch außerhalb der Arena bist du ein Mysterium. Was lockt dich weg von den Richtfeldern, um dieses überraschende Nebenprojekt zu verfolgen? M: Meine Fans. Ihr Leid zieht mich magisch an. JP: Du meinst ihre fiebrige Liebe für diese Techma-Tune-Musik? M: Nein. Pentakills Popularität explodierte förmlich, als Mordekaiser kürzlich mit seiner ungleichen Partnerin auf der Bühne erschien: Sona, die reizende Diva der Liga! Die meisterhafte Herrin der Saiten rockt nun regelmäßig an Mordekaisers Seite im Techma-Tune-Stil, angetan mit Silberketten und schwarzer Pracht. Die beiden waren damit beschäftigt, noch mehr bezaubernde Singles als je zuvor zu veröffentlichen, bei denen Sonas überirdische Serenaden Mordekaisers düsteren, kraftvollen Akkorden einen traurig-schönen Unterton verleihen. Auch wenn Sona (verständlicherweise) für einen Kommentar nicht zur Verfügung stand, bestätigte Mordekaiser sein Bestreben, das Duett zu einer vollständigen Band auszubauen: „Ich möchte all jene willkommen heißen, die meiner Musik noch mehr Kraft verleihen. Wir sind Pentakill und wir rocken wie niemand sonst. Mach mit, wenn du das Zeug dazu hast.“ Seid dabei und erlebt mit, wie Pentakill ihren neuen Hit „Mask of Madness“ in Trogworths Taverne im Herzen des Handelsviertels von Zhaun diese Woche jede Nacht vorführen. Aber seid gewarnt: Es gibt keine Sitzplätze und die Menge kann dann und wann aus dem Häuschen geraten. Und falls ihr ein talentierter Techma-Musiker seid, nehmt all euren Mut zusammen und komm nach der Show zu einem persönlichen Probespielen auf die Bühne! Der unaufhaltsame Wirbelsturm ;Freunde wie Feinde feiern die Macht von Demacia :Aria Breker kommentiert aus Demacia Das Streben nach Gerechtigkeit ist oft ein undankbares Unterfangen. Wenn unsere Soldaten unermüdlich an den Frontlinien schuften, begegnet man ihnen oft mit Feindschaft, selbst von Seiten jener, die zu beschützen und zu verteidigen sie geschworen haben. Doch oft ergeben sich für jene, die unter Demacias Banner kämpfen, auch glücklichere und unbeabsichtigte Nebeneffekte. Garen, einer von Demacias Champions in der Liga, sieht sich nun auf Grund seiner Vorherrschaft auf den Richtfeldern im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit von Bürgern und Beschwörern. Sein Heldenmut in der Schlacht brachte ihm und unserem großartigen Stadtstaat Ruhm in aller Herren Länder. Alle Augen sind auf Garen, den Anführer, gerichtet, der seine Gruppen zum Sieg im Namen Demacias führt. Die letzten via Hextechnologie übertragenen Spiele, an denen die Macht von Demacia teilnahm, wurden mit großem Interesse verfolgt. Nicht selten feiern die Zuschauer nach einem Spiel in den Straßen fast jeden Stadtstaates, indem sie die Darbietung Garens nahezu ekstatisch bejubeln. Fans beschreiben Garen als „unermüdlich“, „unbezwingbar“ und „… fast, als bräuchte er nie Zeit sich auszuruhen“. Sie erfreuen sich an der Tatsache, dass er mit dem mächtigen Schwung seiner Klinge Feinde verstummen lassen kann und dabei von den Grenzen, denen sich andere Champions gegenüber sehen, unbeeindruckt zu sein scheint. Die künstlerisch Begabten sind dazu übergegangen, ihre Bewunderung für Garens Fähigkeiten auszudrücken, indem sie lokale Märkte mit Gemälden und Liedern überschwemmen, in denen sich der demacianische Stolz wiederspiegelt. Kinder rennen durch die Straßen der Stadtstaaten Valorans und johlen „DEMACIA!“, sehr zum Ärgernis von Eltern, die versuchen, ihrem Nachwuchs Stolz auf ihren eigenen Stadtstaat anzuerziehen. Garen hinterlässt auch bei jenen, die ihn nicht unterstützen, einen bleibenden Eindruck. Selbst solche, die andere Champions in der Liga favorisieren, erkennen zähneknirschend seine unverwechselbare Dominanz in der Schlacht an. Man hat schon von Gegnern gehört, die ihn „den unaufhaltsamen Wirbelsturm“ nennen. Andere schwören, sie könnten Garens mächtiges Schwert fast schon von oben herabschnellen sehen, wenn er einen Gegner fordert. Doch nicht immer sind die Meinungen positiv. Einige kritische Stimmen beschweren sich darüber, Garen wäre auf dem Schlachtfeld voreingenommen; und das sogar sehr. Manche behaupten, er wäre zu mächtig, als wären Garens Kampfkünste und in der Schlacht erprobte Fähigkeiten nicht durch Erfahrung wohlverdient erworben. Auch demacianische Militärangehörige sind auf Garens außergewöhnliche Leistungen aufmerksam geworden. Schon als Anführer der Furchtlosen Vorhut wurde Garen zu Rate gezogen, um sein Fachwissen einzubringen und Demacias Militärausbildung zu verbessern. Sein Trainingsprogramm, genannt „Schlachtführung für höchstes Soldatenheldentum“, wurde seitdem in der gesamten Armee Demacias auf die Lehrpläne gesetzt. Es ist ein durchdachtes Konditionierungsprogramm, im Rahmen dessen Soldaten eine Vielzahl von Taktiken und Strategien erlernen, die Garen erfolgreich auf den Richtfeldern erprobt hat. Dazu gehören Ausdauer, Mut und wie man Feinden entschlossen gegenübertritt. Im Kampf gegen die Strategien der „Schlachtführung für höchstes Soldatenheldentum“ haben die Feinde der Gerechtigkeit einiges zu befürchten. Wenn die demacianische Armee über ihre Herausforderer hereinbricht, haben unsere Feinde keine Chance gegen den Wirbelwind der Macht. Der Insider ;Aus der Liga berichtet heute :Ram von Steed eurem Insider in der Liga der Legenden Die Welt dreht sich immer weiter und so auch das Rad des Schicksals der Liga der Legenden. Hier ist wieder Ram Steed für euch, wie immer im Schweiße seines Angesichts aus dem Herzen der Liga selbst. Ich arbeite unermüdlich daran, euch mehr von dem zu liefern, was ihr wirklich wollt: die schmutzigsten Geschichten über die Tapfersten der Tapferen und die Obersten der Oberen. Champions, vor mir könnt ihr nichts verbergen! Unsere Leser bestehen darauf, alles zu erfahren! Wer hat dies nicht kommen sehen? Vor ein paar Tagen haben Calliope Productions (aus Demacia) ihr neuestes Musical vorgestellt: „Der Klang der Magie“. Nun werdet ihr sagen, ich könnte mich normalerweise gar nicht weniger um Musicals scheren, warum also jetzt das plötzliche Interesse an diesem? Weil dieses unter der Regie des Edelsteinritters persönlich entstanden ist! „Der Klang der Magie“ ist nicht einfach nur ein Musical, es ist eine symphonische Goldgrube. Euer Insider hatte das Glück (oder das Pech – das hängt ganz von eurem persönlichen Standpunkt ab), zu einer der Probeaufführungen zugelassen zu werden. Die Lieder sind episch, so ziemlich jeder tanzt und die Kostüme sind, nun ja, ausgefallen. Nie zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich so viel Pomp gesehen und durch die Farben sieht es aus wie ein aufgewirbeltes Blumenbeet. Taric war bei dem Ganzen für das Design zuständig – und das sieht man auch! Der Edelsteinritter ließ sich großzügigerweise zu ein paar Worten herab: „Ich freue mich sehr über diese Möglichkeit. Musicals lagen mir irgendwie schon immer im Blut. Dies ist eine Spitzenproduktion und ich fühle mich geehrt, in ihrem Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Es ist wundervoll, dass ich meinen Fans eine andere Seite von mir zeigen kann.“ Eins ist mal sicher: das wird ein krasser Kontrast zum Lebensunterhalt-Verdienen durch Arschtritte. Hoffentlich überschneiden sich die Hauptvorstellungen nicht mit Tarics Pflichten gegenüber der Liga der Legenden. Falls nicht, kann er vielleicht ein paar Gesangseinlagen und Tanzschritte in seine Schlachten einbauen – vielleicht sogar in einem dieser rüschenbesetzten Kostüme … so lang sein Hammer nicht seine Garderobe ruiniert! Klein Poppys große Ferien Als Botschafterin Bandles in Demacia und Championesse in der Liga der Legenden trägt Poppy sicherlich eine ganze Menge Verantwortung. Zudem verfügt sie über Ruhm und Macht, was ihr die Befehlsgewalt über Ressourcen verleiht, die euren Reporter rot werden ließen ... und für den Missbrauch ebensolcher sitzt sie jetzt im Kittchen! Wie es dazu kam, fragt ihr? Wie kann eine so liebenswerte Championesse, ein so niedlicher, kleiner Yordle am Missbrauch von auch nur irgendetwas schuldig sein? Indem sie diese Ressourcen einsetzt, um nach Seafoam zu fahren, dem exklusiven Ferienort an der Westküste, Urlaubsparadies für die Reichen von Demacia. Euer Insider hat einen Tipp von einer anonymen Quelle erhalten, die an folgende Informationen gelangt ist. Entsprechend ihrer Stellung erhält Poppy eine bestimmte Menge Geld pro Jahr für ihre Reisen als Botschafterin. Diese Menge ist nicht unerheblich, aber nicht genug für einen luxuriösen Urlaub – aber genau daher kam das Geld. Die Yordle-Championesse rechnete den Zimmerservice, Wellnesstage, Einkaufsbummel in der berühmten Grayhill Road und einen Aufenthalt in der Penthouse-Suite eines Fünf-Sterne-Ferienhotels ab. Die geschätzten Kosten für diesen einzigen Ferienaufenthalt gehen weit über das jährliche Einkommen der meisten Bürger Valorans hinaus. Natürlich waren weder Poppy noch einer ihrer Mitarbeiter für einen Kommentar zu erreichen. Glaube ich, dass Poppy harte Arbeit leistet? Ja. Glaube ich, dass sie Zeit zum Ausspannen verdient hat, in der sie das Leben genießen sollte? Absolut. Glaube ich, dass es ihr gestattet sein sollte, übermäßig teure Ferien auf Kosten des demacianischen Steuerzahlers zu machen? Auf keinen Fall. Was können wir also tun, damit Beamte wie Poppy für solche finanzielle Misswirtschaft zur Verantwortung gezogen werden? Es liegt in eurer Verantwortung, ihr Leser müsst der demacianischen Regierung schreiben und ihr sagen, was ihr davon haltet! Was viele Leser aber auf der anderen Seite auch interessieren dürfte, ist die Frage: Nimmt Poppy Whomper mit an den Strand? Euer Reporter denkt ja. Lieber Mister Steed ... Und wieder einmal tauche ich tief in meinen Postsack hinab, um zu sehen, was für faszinierende Briefe ihr, meine Leser, mir diesmal geschickt habt. Die Frage für diese Woche ist interessant: Stell dir mal vor, du wärst das einzige Gürteltier mit Bewusstsein in Valoran und du wärst ein Kerl. Was glaubst du, wäre im Endeffekt das, was du im Leben wolltest? Richtig! Ein Weibchen. Rammus ist nun schon eine ganze Weile in der Liga. Darauf angesprochen, hatte Rammus folgende Antwort parat: „Halt's Maul.” Quellen, die Rammus nahestehen, sagen, er sei unerschrocken auf der Suche nach jungen, weiblichen Gürteltieren und versuche, sie dazu zu bringen, in die Seuchenländer zu gehen. Er hat ihnen Schutz und alles Mögliche angeboten. Einige sind mit ihm mitgegangen, aber die außerordentliche Magie, die Rammus ursprünglich schuf, kommt nicht einfach raus zum Spielen, nur weil jemand lieb fragt. Das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, es zu versuchen und es fehlt ihm auch nicht an Freiwilligen, denn es scheint, er ist so was wie ein Sexsymbol innerhalb der Gürteltier-Gesellschaft (jetzt, wo ich das tatsächlich geschrieben habe, sieht es in der Tat merkwürdig aus). Danke für deine Einsendung, Salindor! Wenn auch ihr Ram Steed etwas zu sagen habt, schreibt einen Brief an den Boten, der an mich persönlich adressiert ist. Irgendeine techmaturgische Höllenmaschine wird sich eures Schreibens annehmen und es auf unergründlichen Wegen zu mir weiterleiten. Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Antworten auf Leserbriefe aus ganz Valoran! :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie Wir leben in wahrlich ereignisreichen Zeiten – der Protest des Mönchs verblüffte Ionier und entzündete den Zorn von Bürgern in ganz Valoran. Auch wir hier beim Boten der Gerechtigkeit erleben gerade eine Achterbahnfahrt unserer Gefühle und auch wenn wir den Ausgang der Geschehnisse nicht beeinflussen können, so kann ich euch doch versprechen, dass wir euch weiterhin (alle zwei Wochen) mit den neuesten Nachrichten versorgen! Wir haben zur Kenntnis genommen, dass es eine wachsende Gruppe von Bewohnern Runeterras gibt, die entweder die Leere fürchten oder sie willkommen heißen, gerade jetzt, da Malzahar an Popularität in der Liga gewonnen hat. Es steht dir frei zu glauben, was du möchtest, profpwn, doch gab es in der Vergangenheit Zwischenfälle, bei denen Leere-Kultisten Gewalt einsetzten, sei es gegen sich selbst oder gegen andere. Ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass solche Art von Benehmen dich und die Menschen um dich herum nur verletzt. Falls etwas Wahres an dem dran ist, was Malzahar sagt, würde ich lieber meine Magie einsetzen, um Runeterra und seine Bewohner zu beschützen und dabei wüsste ich dich gern an meiner Seite! Gut, dass du diesen Punkt ansprichst, Schiedsrichter, und danke für deine Hilfe bei der Ausbildung junger Beschwörer. Die Liga der Legenden dient vielen Zwecken. Zuerst und vor allem tritt sie als Mittler für die Stadtstaaten auf, sodass Konflikte gelöst werden können, ohne dass der Welt dabei Schaden zugefügt wird. Die Liga ist zudem ein Mittel, durch das Menschen aus ganz Runeterra gemeinsame Interessen verfolgen können. Menschen aus allen Ecken der Welt schalten ihre Kristallbildschirme ein, um die Übertragung der Schlachten auf den Richtfeldern zu verfolgen. Alle Champions, die sich der Liga verpflichtet haben, müssen ihr von Zeit zu Zeit zur Verfügung stehen – sei es für junge Beschwörer, um deren Künste zu verfeinern, oder damit es immer Schlachten gibt, bei denen die Zuschauer mitfiebern können. Viele Menschen teilen deine Sorge, Cykrus. Ich kann nicht in offizieller Funktion für die Liga sprechen, aber ich weiß, dass diese Angelegenheit sehr ernst genommen wird. Die Tatsache, dass die Ionier offenbar keinen anderen Ausweg sahen, als dermaßen eingänglich zu protestieren, ist herzergreifend, aber ich denke, es ist ebenso wichtig, sich daran zu erinnern, dass beide Seiten den Bedingungen des „Prozesses für die Insel“ vorab zugestimmt haben. Gleichzeitig waren die Shojin-Mönche lange Zeit ein Leuchtfeuer der Weisheit für die Völker Runeterras. Der Verlust von auch nur einem von ihnen wäre für Tausende eine Tragödie. Leider, denke ich, ist das Beste, was wir tun können, Ruhe zu bewahren und auf eine gerechte Lösung zu hoffen, bevor seine Magie ihn verlässt. en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 09 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 09 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben